When Dark Meets Light
by TooHotForYou
Summary: After the four famous words, Rose believes that her life cannot possibly get any worse but what happens when her body begins to change and Rose becomes more monster than dhampire?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't breathe.

I stared at Dimitri, unbelieving. Four words that was all it took to change everything.

" _Love fades. Mine has."_

Tears stung the back of my eyes, I unclenched my fists and stormed out of the church, not looking back. I couldn't believe that, after everything I've done for him, this is the way I was treated. Darkness seeped into my vision, my body trembled in anger and hurt. I charged into my dorm, slamming the door behind me. I paused. I wanted to kick, scream and cry, I couldn't do this anymore, I can't stand the sight of Dimitri and most of all; Lissa. How. Could. She. I itched everywhere from frustration, passing around my dorm my mind reeled. The awe that he looked at her and the way he worshiped the dirt she walked on sickened me to my bones. I felt for Christian though, he loved her more than life itself and Lissa tossed him aside like trash, too busy for _poor Dimitri_. The anger soon faded only to be replaced with grief. For the first time in a long while; I cried. Violent sobs raked my body, I was hyperventilating, finding it hard to breath. I sank down to the ground and hugged myself, rocking back and forth.

After a while I found that I could no longer cry, feeling numb I stumbled into the shower. Stripping down I stepped into the scalding water. The pain didn't really help. I stood there for almost half an hour, tears rolling down my face; salty and real. I stared at myself in the mirror once I was done, there was something off with my reflection, leaning forward to take a better look I violently recoiled at what I saw. My eyes, there was something wrong with my eyes. Red pooled around my pupil. Shocked and terrified I leaned back toward the mirror, the red was gone. I let out a shaky breath, _I'm imagining things,_ I convinced myself half-heartedly. I left the bathroom on trembling legs, not bothering to put any clothes on I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a painful throb in my jaw. Throwing the sheets back I groggily dragged myself out of bed towards the bathroom. I hesitantly hovered near the door, recollecting last night's events, gathering my courage it walked toward the mirror to inspect my face. I moved my jaw from side to side weighing the pain, not feeling much I pulled back my lips to reveal my teeth and gums. I frowned, everything seemed normal, mind you I'm no dentist buy I couldn't see anything that was amiss. Shrugging I was about to take off my clothes when a wave of pain hit me in the face, my jaw ached I was in agony. Whimpering I tried to hold myself uptight at stars scattered my vision. When the pain resided I reached into my mouth to feel my teeth, pulling back I stared at my bloodied hand. Whipping my body around I bared my teeth at the mirror, my eyes watered at what I saw; sharp canines prodded out of my gums. I stared, fear seeped into my bones causing the hair at the back of my neck to stand on end. _What the fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

I've spent the last three days locked in my dorm, trying to figure out what the hell is happening to me and so I don't hurt someone. I used my pain and anger to control most of my physical changes; the red eyes and canines but my new found claws won't seem to go away. In the end I gave myself a manicure, in an attempt to make them look less like claws and more like a deliberate design.

Lying on my bed I stared at the ceiling, all my curtains were drawn; darkness filled the room. If I was anything close to what I thought I was, direct sunlight would kill me. My vision, in the past few days, has improved dramatically so has my speed and strength. Honestly I was scared, to stop myself from going crazy I spent my days in Lissa's head. No matter how much I currently despised her, being swept into her mind was a welcome release. When I wasn't pent up in her head I paces, waiting for the moment that the hunger and thirst for blood would overcome me and I would become bloodthirsty monster. But nothing ever came. In fact I wasn't even hungry for people food, _I know right, me not hungry? Hell's frozen over_. I chuckled to myself, tugging at my hair I realised that I can't stay locked up in here forever I had to come out at some point but for now, I seem to managing just fine.

A knock on my door abruptly interrupted my thoughts:

"Rose I know you're in there!" It was Eddie.

"No I'm not!" I shouted back. I wanted to be alone.

"Really? Then why did you answer me, you totally just gave yourself away?"

"…" I didn't realise my stupid mistake until after I answered Eddie, "Just leave me alone, I want to be alone right now." I said softly, knowing fully that he heard me.

"Rose, let me in we can talk about it." Eddie pleaded.

I didn't want anyone here, not even Eddie. Anger boiled in my blood, my jaw throbbed and my vision turned red;

"Leave now!" I hissed, power surged through my words, I was breathing hard.

I listened as Eddie's heartbeat faded away; he had left.

Realisation of what I had done hit me. Compulsion. I had compelled Eddie. I felt sick but exhilaration sored in my blood. Soon I became aware of what I could do; I could leave my dorm. _Finally, maybe I can go to the gym and if anything happens I can just compel my way out of it._ Content with my decision, I quickly changed into some shorts and sports bra and ran to the gym.

Arriving I quickly checked if it was empty, seeing that no one was there I entered, striding toward the dummies I let lose. Not bothering to bind my hands I let go of all my pent up anger and hurt, my muscles and knuckles ached, throwing kicks and punches I finally gave my body what it's been yearning for since I had my heart trampled all over. My body moved on its own, I lost track of time, anger and darkness and fuelled me. As the darkness slowly left my system, my muscles felt slack, exhausted and burned out I collapsed on the floor; panting and covered in sweat. I laid there for a while, resting, when I heard heavy breathing behind me, jumping up into a fighting stance; I was ready and alert for whatever came at me. I tensed up when I saw who it was, my breathing quickened; Dimitri. I bit down on my bottom lip when it started to tremble, _be strong, do_ not _cry_ I scolded myself. I lowered my arms and went to grab my stuff, brushing past him.

"Roza..." Dimitri said softly, sending shivers down my spine.

"What is it?" I turned around keeping my voice steady, Guardian mask in place, I desperately tried not to show how miserable I was.

His eyes pleading; "I think we need to talk."

"There is nothing to say, I got your message loud and clear Guardian Belikov." My voice was cold, emotionless. Dimitri winced slightly at the way I spoke.

"I'm sorry." His shoulders slumped, I swallowed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm already over it, no big deal." I tried to shrug it off but my hands started to shake. Dimitri's head snapped up, he looked almost hurt but then anger flashed across his face.

"Already over it huh? I thought you loved me!" his eyes narrowed to slits, fists clenching and unclenching.

"I cannot believe you! You are the one who said 'love fades, mine has'! You where the one who left me. You are the one who turned your back on us. I saved you Dimitri, not Lissa." I exploded in anger, with each word I stepped closer, darkness clouded the edges of my vision. I glared into his eyes, my chest pressed against Dimitri's, I was beyond furious.

"You left me Dimitri, not the other way round, now _don't ever_ come near me again!" I tuned around and stormed off, tears pooled in my eyes, I tried to blink them away but they kept falling. I sprinted into my room not caring who saw me, I just needed to get out.

I shut myself in my room, I passed; angry and crying, the I pulled out my duffle bag out from under my bed and began shovelling my clothes and belongings. Pulling out my phone I dialled, my hands shaking so bad I had to redial several times before I got it right. The other line was picked up.

"Old man." My voice cracked slightly.

"Kidz what's wrong?" concern laced my father's voice.

"I need a favour."

"Anything."

"I need to disappear. Completely."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Okay Kidz, ill arrange a car to get you in an hour. Be ready." Click. He hung up.

I sank into my bed, my room was barren. I jolted at the sound of a soft know on my door, I checked the time I had fifteen minutes till I had to leave. Frowning I opened the door, my eyes widened in shock, Christian was standing at my door.

"What brings you to my humble abode Sparky?" I tried to joke.

"It's Lissa, I can't take it anymore." His voice cracked.

"I'm leaving Christian. For good." I sighed.

"What?" he stared at me, eyes wide.

"Pack everything you can and meet me at the gates in ten minutes. If not then, I guess this is goodbye." I gave him a fleeting hug and shut the door.

Turning around I inspected my room one last time and made my way slowly to the front gates. My thoughts where interrupted by someone calling my name, I looked up to see Christian waving me over to a black SUV. Grabbing my stuff I jogged over.

"You came." Relief washed over me, I didn't even realise how much I wanted him to come, to not be alone. Christian gave me a small mile in return and slid into the car.

As we drove out I looked behind me and watched the gates of St. Vladimir disappear. I turned around and looked straight ahead.

I knew I made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I've had some really supportive and great reviews and I really hope that if you're confused, not happy with something and even just general advice please, please,** _ **please**_ **comment or send me a PM, I'll be most grateful. There is no need to worry about sugar coating or offending me, I am all ears, or in this case eyes :D Thank-you and I hope you enjoy 3**

I stared intently at my hands, Christian was asleep next to me. Dragging my eyes away from my hands I looked out the window, we've been driving for the last hour. I watched the scenery blur past us, reminding me of the last couple of weeks I spent at the academy; a blur.

"We'll be stopping soon, it's almost daylight." Our driver informed us.

Nodding I started to wake Christian, whose head rested on my shoulder.

"Hey, wakey wakey sleepy head were almost there." I nudged him gently. Christian groaned and groggily pulled himself off of me.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I have no idea."

As we pulled up, I assed our surroundings, a couple of small shops and a motel not too much here _there shouldn't be any Strigoi here not enough people_. Stepping out of the car I stretched my cramped up muscles, moaning a little. I hear Sparky chuckle behind me.

"What? As if your arms and legs don't feel like they're about to fall off!" I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Christian, he looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey driver! Are there any feeders here? I think Pyro needs it, he looks like death!" I pointed to Sparky and smirked at him, he returned the gesture.

"I'm afraid not Ms Hathaway, this place is not populated by Moroi so there are no need for feeders here, it's only a stopover we'll be off again when the sun sets." He explained as we walked toward the only motel in this dump. As we approached I took in the building, it was old, run down and did not look safe. At all.

"Are you sure we need to stay here? It kina looks like something you would see in a horror movie and everyone dies in the end. And please never call me Ms Hathaway ever again, it makes me sound, like forty or something." I eyed the place, cringing.

"Aww Rosie Posy are scared?" Christian teased.

I smacked him on the arm playfully, "of course not you ass hat, I'm a bad-assed Guardian remember?" I grinned at him.

We checked in Christian and I are sharing a room and the driver (whose name was Dave I found out), entering the room I threw my stuff on the floor and collapsed on the bed. I decided that I should probably do a perimeter search, just in case. I took a quick look at the room we were staying at checking for entries and quick exits.

"Stay here okay Sparky?" I told him before stepping out, I knocked at the room next to us, where Dave was staying. He opened the door, "what can I do for you Rose?"

"I'm just checking out the place, may I enter?" I pointed into the room.

Dave opened the door form me, I quickly inspected the room and left, giving Dave a curt nod as I left. Hand in my pockets I casually walked around the motel before walking around the little town that was when I noticed that the sun was starting to come up, I swore internally and jogged back to our room. I quietly entered, shutting the door behind me thinking Christian was sleeping, I heard the shower on. I walked to the windows, pulling them back I checked outside one last time before closing them as Christian walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Oh I didn't know you were back, why you closing thee curtains?" he frowned.

"The sun's come up, we should probably get some sleep before we head off again. I'm gonna take a shower kay?" I grabbed some clean cloths and walked to the shower without waiting for a response.

I stood there, hoping the hot water would wash away the last few weeks of my life. My breath hitched in my throat and my chest throbbed, clenching my fists so tight I drew blood on my pals, I willed myself not to cry. I have to be strong, if not for myself, then for Christian. He needs me, as a friend and a Guardian. I stepped out and quickly dried myself off, I looked at myself and winced as I saw red, I face palmed as I realized I totally forgot to mention my, err…'condition' to Christian.

I sighed and decided I would tell him tomorrow when he wakes. I tiptoed across the room and made myself a makeshift bed on the ground, since Christian took the bed. _At least someone will get some sleep_ , I closed my eyes hoping to get some shut eye.

I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned most of the night before I gave up and sat on a chair, I watched Christian sleep for a while, I quickly turned away realizing I was being creepy but the dark circles under his eyes were much more prominent and he looked like crap. I knew he needed to feed. I checked the time, only another couple of hours till sun down, I walked over to Christian and sat on the edge of the bed. Brushing his hair from his eyes I woke him up.

"What is it now?" he whined.

I gave him a small smile, "you need to feed, and you might rest easier that way and replenish your energy. You look like shit."

His brow furrowed, "are you sure, I mean I'm grateful and all but you sure?"

I nodded pulling my hair to the side and tilting my head slightly, exposing my neck. Christian sat up and leaned towards me, with an unspoken question in his eyes, I nodded giving him the okay sign. He hesitates slightly before biting into me. I close my eyes and moan softly as the endorphins enter my blood, when Christian is done he pulls away, whipping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Rose." He says, voice aced with sincerity.

I smile and lay down next to him. I slowly fall asleep and Christian pulls me close and wraps his arms around me.

I wake to the sound of my alarm, I open my eyes and groan in annoyance. I shrug Christian's arms of me, waking him in the process I hear him rustle about as I began stuffing all our crap into the bags, getting ready to leave.

"I'll go wake Dave, you finish up here, okay?" I instructed.

Christian nodded as I left to wake Dave only to find him already awake and ready to leave. He looked up, "Oh good you're awake I was just about to wake you," he tossed me the keys to the SUV, "I'm going to get some food, I'll meet you back at the car."

Nodding I left to get Christian.

"Common, let's go!" I shouted at him walking past our room to the front foyer, I heard him running behind me to catch up. I repeated to him what Dave told me, as we made our way to the car. We were about 100 metres away from the car when nausea hit me hard. I hunched over feeling sick.

"Christian." I breathed.

He understood and we picked up the pace, we had reached the SUV when a tall male Strigoi launched himself at me, whipping around I pulled out my stake and slashed the Strigoi across the chest as he flung himself at me. He hissed, baring his fangs, I suppressed a shudder. It was only then did I realize that we were surrounded by around seven Strigoi.

"Christian, get behind me!" I yelled at him, shielding Christian with my body as I fought of the male Strigoi, we exchanged punches when suddenly his head lit on fire. Christian. I quickly staked him, I looked at Christian and gave him a grateful smile.

As I moved my body towards the next Strigoi a sweet metallic aroma hit my nose, almost arousing; I moaned, my jaw throbbed and my vision tuned red. As I became conscious of what I was smelling, Strigoi blood, I felt power ripple through my body.

My body moved on its own, the world blurred out around me, all I could see was the Strigoi, and all I wanted was blood. I struck the Strigoi closest to me, launching into an attack, two others joined us. It was almost like dancing; kick, punch, block, kick, kill. My breathing was uneven, I circled the last ones, hunger and darkness overcame me, my animalistic instincts surfaced and only one thought occupied my mine; the need to kill and feed.

My movements became faster and my strength increased dramatically as I took down a female red headed Strigoi. Immediately upon pulling out the stake from its chest I was grabbed from behind and thrown across the parking lot. Tumbling to the ground I instantly got up on my feet, crouching I snarled at my attacker flashing him my canines, the Strigoi froze, taking advantage of its reaction I knocked its feet from under him and as he feel to his knees I grabbed the Strigoi's head and twisted until I heard a satisfying crunch; I tossed the head aside and went after my next target. When she saw me coming for her she turned around to flee, I would have none of that, in a flask I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the ground, pinning her, the Strigoi hissed, struggling to free herself.

"Where did you think you were going? Huh?" my voice was cold and sharp.

I never heard her respond as I pulled the Strigoi by the hair towards me, I grabbed her shoulder, digging my sharp nails into her skin; her neck presented itself. Without another thought I bit into her flesh, blood pooled into my mouth, I've never tasted anything like it. I pulled the Strigoi closer to me as I gouged on her neck, draining her, when the blood ran dry I wrenched my canines from her. Inspecting what I've done, I observed the decolouring in the wound and the Strigoi's flesh; the wound had blackened and a dark substance spread into the veins around the wound. I shoved her off of me when she began to seize up, I stared as the Strigoi's body jerked until it lay still, I stepped closer and nudged her with my foot; it didn't move. Picking up my stake I shoved it through her chest, just to make sure. It was only then did I realize I totally forgot about Christian, cursing I looked around, spotting him still near the SUV I made my way toward him. Christian raised his arms at me in surrender, as I approached. I froze, _oh crap_ , I groaned inwardly. Why does this shit always have to happen to me? He stared, eyes wide in fear. I slowly lifted my arms, showing him that I won't harm him.

"Christian? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I felt my canines retract and the red fade.

I heard someone approaching, I turned around getting into a defensive stance, protecting Christian with my body. I relaxed slightly when I saw it was Dave. When he saw what had happened he dropped his bags and ran towards us.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there my lovelies! *waves excitedly* this chapter is in Christian POV so I hope you all don't mind and I also stole, erm…'borrowed' some ideas from Vampire Diaries. I would also like to thank** **Vinaa Belikova for assisting and editing this chapter, so a round of applause to her! *everyone cheers wildly*** _ **Anyway**_ **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **ChriatianPOV**

Rose and I were just walking to the car when she doubled over, I instantly knew what was happening; Strigoi.

"Christian!" she breaths, pain flashes across her face.

We quicken our pace, I look around trying to find the Strigoi but I couldn't see anything. We were almost at the SUV, when from the corner of my eye I see that we are surrounded by Strigoi.

"Christian, get behind me!" Rose shouted as a Strigoi launched itself at her.

I move behind her, Rose was shielding me with her body as she tried to fight the Strigoi. Fear seized me, I couldn't do anything. I froze. Rose the Strigoi seemed to be evenly matched, my body trembled, and adrenaline pulsed through my blood as I raised my hands and lit the Strigoi's head on fire.

Using the distraction to her advantage Rose stakes the Strigoi, throwing a grateful smile in my direction, I smirked back. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Rose freeze for a spit second, I thought she might have ended up getting herself killed, the thought sickened me. That was when I noticed Rose beginning to change, she turned her head towards me, I stopped breathing and took a shaky step back.

The iris of her eyes where glowing crimson red, black veins rippled across her face gathering at the whites of her eyes causing them to be black and her pupils were mere slits. The most frightening new feature were the razor sharp canines that prodded from her gums, saliva dripped from her teeth as Rose bared her teeth. I swear if looks could kill, I would totally be dead, she looked really intimidating.

Rose jumped into action as the other Strigoi approached her, they circled and attacked each other but Rose most definitely had the upper hand. A crazed, almost hungry look burned in Rose's eyes, her movements were faster and she was much stronger than her Strigoi opponents, I wanted to help her but I couldn't move, my body was stock-still with pure fear.

I didn't understand what was happening to me and to Rose, how could she not tell me what she was, when did this even happen and for how long. My mind reeled at all the possible answers. I tried to convince myself that I was seeing things, hallucinating but I knew that that is bullshit.

By the time I had recovered from the shock of seeing Rose with Strigoi like features I realized that she really didn't need my help, she only had two more to take care of.

As Rose fought a tall red headed Strigoi she became a blur, taking the Strigoi down, the one stalked her from behind, pouncing as Rose wrenched the stake form the red heads chest.

I opened my mouth to warn her but it was too late; Rose was tossed across the parking lot by the Strigoi. My heart lurched in its chest, pounding violently. I breathed a sigh of relief when Rose landed on her feet, snarling like an animal at the Strigoi, launching herself at him.

The Strigoi froze, probably noticing, for the first time, what Rose really looked like; I watched Rose propelled her body at the undead creature. Taking his feet from under him, the Strigoi fell to his knees. Rose wrapped her hands around its head, twisting; she ripped the Strigoi's head right off its shoulders, my gut lurched. Bile burned the back of my throat as Rose tossed the head aside. I continued to watch in horror; going after the last of the Strigoi, it tried to flee but Rose captured it by its hair and pinned it to the floor, the Strigoi struggled to get out of Rose's hold.

"Where did you think you were going? Huh?" Rose said to the Strigoi she'd pinned down, I barely heard what Rose said even with my Moroi hearing. Her voice sounded so cold and sharp, _what the hell happened to Rose?_ Suddenly she bend her head down towards the Strigoi's neck, I could see her exposed Fangs. As soon as she bends down she sank her fangs into the Strigoi's neck and drank the blood. _What the hell!_ Did I just see Rose feed off a Strigoi? Isn't she a Dhampir? She just fed right in front of my freaking and on a bloody Strigoi!

I can't believe what I just saw. I must have hit my head hard during the fight or something. What the hell is going on? Rose just drank a Strigoi's blood, no, not just fed but drained the Strigoi; I could see the Strigoi's body turning pale as Rose sucked the blood out.

Rose moved away from the body and looked at it for a moment, it was as if she was making sure the Strigoi was dead or she was just examining what she has done. She nudged the Strigoi's body by her foot; it didn't move but just to make sure she also staked the heart.

 _Holly mother fucker! What is she? For how long has she been like this for? Why hasn't she told anyone? Or has she? Is this why she left court?_ My mind raced.

As if suddenly she realised I was here she looked around finally her eyes landing towards the SUV and saw me. She made a move to come to me, _oh crap_!

I watched Rose run towards me, fear struck me stationary, she stood before me, regret flashed in her crimson eyes. I raised my arms in capitulation, hoping she wouldn't hurt me but somewhere deep in my heart I knew that she would never hurt me, monster or no monster.

"Christian? It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." Rose looked me in the eyes, red drained form her eyes and her canines retracted as she tossed her stake aside and slowly lifted her arms. I swallowed uneasily, in a flash Rose was guarding me, standing in a defective stance, my body tensed up.

Following her line of vision I saw Dave approach us, taking in his surroundings his eyes fell on us, dropping his bag he sprinted towards up, taking his stake out in the process.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dave's eyes roamed the scene.

Gathering my courage; "Yeah Rose what was that?"

Rose turned to face me, cringing at my question.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before but can this wait till we're far from this place I don't want any more nasty surprises?" her eyes questioning.

"Fine, let's get the hell out of here. This place is beginning to give me the creeps." I shuddered unconsciously.

Rose stared at her hands as we drove away, I kind of felt sorry for her, I couldn't even imagine how hard it must've been to keep something as drastic at this all to herself and to suffer with no one there for her.

I waited patiently for Rose to start talking. And she did after a few minutes in the car.

"It started about five days ago, I had a…'falling out' with Dimitri"-her hands trembled slightly-"I don't really know what or how it happened but I, I started to change; red eyes, enhanced senses, strength and speed and the canines."

I reached over and took her hand in mine, rubbing soft circles. Rose needed support and I was going to give it to her. Rose raised her eyes, looking at me through her lashes; she gave me a tiny smile. I smiled softly back at her.

"It's okay; you don't have to continue if you're not ready." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No I need to say this; I have to get it off my chest. I waited for the hunger of blood to come but it never did but I did wake up one morning with these claws" Rose inspected her fingers.

"I had a really bad nightmare, I was in this ditch or something and the pain was unbearable, I felt like my insides where on fire. At first I couldn't even tell in it was a dream, my bones began to crack and break. I woke up and my sheets and mattress was in shreds. I was really scared Christian, I was alone and I didn't know what was happening." A single tear rolled down her face. My stomach churned at the sight of her so hurt and broken.

Silence fell upon us, I squeezed her hands affectionately. Rose's phone rung, cutting through the tension, pulling her hands from mine she answered.

"Hey there Old Man!" her smile faltered.

"…" Rose listened to the person on the other side.

"I'm not sure, give me a sec I'll ask," leaning over she tapped Dave, who remained quiet through the whole car ride, "how long till we arrive?"  
"Fifteen minutes max."

Rose nodded and reported back, I turned and looked out the window as they continued to converse. I pondered over the events of the last two days; I couldn't believe that I had run away from the Academy and with Rose of all people. I supressed a shudder as my mind wandered to Rose's story, how could she turn if she hadn't been awakened? Or had she?

I lost track of time, when I came to I noticed that we were driving though a very normal suburb; green grass, white picket and all. I scrunched my nose at the sight, surely we wouldn't be staying here, it was so…normal.

Dave pulled up in the driveway of a white and sky blue three story house. I quickly jumped out of the SUV, grateful to be able to stretch my legs, walking around I inspected the suburb. It's nice…I guess.

I turned towards Rose when I heard her squeal excitedly; any evidence of her crying was gone. I watched as she ran up to a man in a peppered suit and a bright yellow scarf, I scoffed internally at his atrocious attire.

I watched their interaction with curiosity as Rose threw her arms around his neck, the strange man returned her hug just as eager and affectionately.

"Pyro! Come 'ere!" Rose exclaimed, waving me toward her.

I slowly made my way towards her and the man, Rose was grinning. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Pyro this is Abe Mazur, my father!"

I chocked, coughing violently, "The Abe Mazur?!" 

Fuck.

 **Don't forget to comment if you're not happy with something or if you think there's room for improvement!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! School has been hectic and I've been slightly under the weather *coughs* Yuck! But I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to comment my lovelies! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead Owns the Characters, I only own the plot of this story.**

 **RPOV:**

Christian took the news of Zmey being my father quiet well, at first he was very surprised but him knowing Abe's reputation understood why i did not know my father until recently. It's like everyone in our world knew of the 'Zmey', even by knowing my 'old man' i still had a hard time on believing that there a lot of people who are intimidated by him, I honestly don't see why though.

I sat at the kitchen table inhaling the chocolate glazed donuts that my father brought with him. I was stoked to see him but at the same time I dreaded telling him why I had to leave and my condition. I glanced at Christian, he seemed deep in thought. I sighed to myself; this was going to be way harder than I originally thought.

"Hey Old Man, what are we gonna go about jobs and such? Are there any gyms around or something?" I licked my fingers.

"I enrolled you two in the local college, I didn't choose your subjects you can do that yourselves." Abe shrugged.

"Okay, do was have fake ID's? I mean we can hardly be enrolled with our real names, and that like beats the whole purpose of vanishing." I pointed out.

"Why of course Kiz, I've done this heaps of times before!" he grinned.

"Hey dad can we talk to you in private?" I said seriously.

"Sure…?" He glanced at me curiously before waving a hand to his guardians in dismissal. "What is it?"

Naww fuck! He's in for a huge surprise. I just hope that he doesn't hate me by the end of the story.

Taking a deep breath I began my story from the beginning.

As I ranted my mind wandered to what might happen if Abe decided that I was a monster and needed to be killed. I pushed the thought away as soon as it popped up, no matter what happens to me I know her would always be on my side. No matter what. Christian stayed quiet the whole time, which I was grateful for.

"So what do you think?" I fiddled nervously with my fingers.

My question was met with silence. Oh fuck he hated me now. My father totally hates me, why is my life always so complicated? Argh...

While I was waiting nervously for his response he was just simply standing thinking whilst smoothing his goatee. After a few minutes he looked at me and asked something I did not expect at all.

"Do you crave human, Dhampir or Moroi blood?" he said while smoothing his goatee.

"Um, no?" I answered him unsure; I was confused at his train of thought.

I thought about the question once again, and i vaguely knew the answer. I have only ever fed from a Strigoi; it was as if their blood calls to me. I don't crave it but it feels like an instinct to drink blood from a Strigoi. _Am I a monster to feel the need to drink Strigoi blood?_

"Why, does that matter?" I asked him curiously.

"Well yes, if you do crave Moroi blood then you shouldn't be here with Christian but you don't seem to have a problem with that. There are no issues; so I don't see why anything about your condition that matters. As long as you don't go around killing Moroi, humans and Dhampir's then who really cares?" Abe looked at me expectantly.

Overcome with joy, I launched myself at him; hugging my father tight; "I though you hated me."

Tears pricked the back of my eyes. I blinked rapidly to stop them from falling.

"Oh, by the way did you put wards up around the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Abe raised an eyebrow.

"Am I the only one who can't do the eyebrow-lifting-thing?! Though the wards might explain the tingling sensation I've had since stepping into the house." I grinned in relief.

"Anyways I'll leave you two to settle in, here's my credit card and I'll have the paperwork sent to you tomorrow. Kay Kiz?" Abe went in for another hug before leaving.

I turned to Christian and said "I'm gonna go sleep, I'm so tired that I think I'm gonna fall on my face." he just chuckled finding what I said amusing. I dragged my feet upstairs, picking a random room, as soon as i entered I collapsed on the big, fluffy bed; I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I didn't even bother changing, I was exhausted.

†††††††††††††††††††††† THE NEXT DAY†††††††††††††††††††††††††††

I was jerked awake by a painful burning sensation in the back of my throat; I knew why straight away, I needed blood.

I threw my sheets aside and ran to find Christian; he was in the room next to mine. I jumped on his bed, shaking him violently, hoping that he would wake for my throat became more and more painful by the second.

"Christian wake the fuck up you bloody asshole!" I hit him, hard.

"What the fuck Rose!" Christian yelled at me, glaring.

"I need to feed." I croaked, by now my throat was on fire.

Christian's eyes widened and he shoved my off and began to pace, "what are we going to do? It's light out!" he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know! That's why I woke you up." I clawed at my neck, my gums throbbed and my vision began to turn red.

Christian looked at me; his eyes sparkled with an unspoken question. I understood immediately.

"No." I raised my hand to stop him from saying anything else. "No I will not and that's final."

"But-" Christian started, I cut him off.

"I. said. No." I hissed.

I crawled off the bed and began to make my way to the kitchen. Pain burned through my body, cutting off my breathing; I fell to my knees. Pressure seeped into my skull; I clutched my head and let out a silent scream. Just as soon the pain came it had cleared, I slowly stood up using the wall to steady myself.

I gave a concerned looking Christian a small smile to show that I was okay. My breathing evened but as soon as I started to walk I felt it; the hunger, the raw monster inside of me. The red intensified, my body became more sensitive to my surroundings.

I looked at Christian, a small growl escaped my lips; my body moved on its own, in a flash I held Christian by the throat, pushed against the wall. I felt sick satisfaction from Christian's struggling, with my free hand I grabbed his collar and yanked, tearing his shirt; revealing his well-toned chest.  
I gazed into Christians eyes, he relaxed into my grip, tuning his head to the side exposing his neck. I could smell the blood under his skin, feel it pulsing through his body, I could see his pulse on his neck. A voice in the back of my mind nagged me; stop! What are you doing, do not feed off Christian! I ignored it; I was so hungry. I leaned in a dug my fangs into Christian's flesh; blood seeped into my mouth. Christian and I moaned simultaneously. I violently jerked away from Christian, realising what I was doing. I let go of him, Christian collapsed into my arms.

Oh my fucking God, I just drank Christian's blood.

He will never forgive me and I won't be able to forgive myself.

 _What have I done?_

Guilt gnawed at my gut as I carried Christian to his bed, laying him down a tear fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped it away, I looked down and saw my hand was covered in blood; frowning I made my way to Christian's bathroom. I swallowed uneasily when I saw where the blood came from; my eyes. My tears were blood. Fresh tears cascaded down my face, sliding down the wall and pulling at my hair, banging my head against the wall, clawing at my skin; wild sobs racked my body.

I cried for what I had done to Christian. I cried for what I had become; a monster.

And I cried for all that I had left behind.

 _How will I be able to face Christian once he wakes? I'm a monster._


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

Once my sobs resided I jumped into the shower; washing my face clean of blood. I scrubbed my skin so hard, secretly hoping that maybe if I scrubbed hard enough I would erase my disgusting new found nature. I wrapped a towel around me once I was done and tiptoed as quietly I could to my room, I decided that I really need to blow off some steam and go for a run but before that I need to see if direct sunlight burns me, since I have no wish to turn into a potato crisp any time soon.

Once I got dressed I turned to face my closed curtains, I took a deep breath, clenched and unclenched my fists. _Okay Rose you can do this! I mean, it's just sunlight what's the worst that can happen right? You are the daughter of the legendary Janine Hathaway and kick-ass-mobster- 'Zmey' the one and only Abe Mazur! I_ tried to reassure myself. It wasn't really working. I pulled the curtain back just slightly so that a slither of sunlight hit the carpet, slowly I moved my hand towards it. I turned my head and clenched my eyes, waiting for the searing pain. It never came. I opened one eye and took a look; there was nothing, not even a slight red mark. I didn't burn in sunlight!

I was overcome with joy and relief; I was just about to let out a loud Whoop when I remembered that Christian was passed out. Thinking of him made the guilt creep back in, my shoulders slumped as I sighed. Leaving the house I quietly shut the door behind me so not to wake Christian, as I stepped out into the sun, I opened my arms wide and tilted my head back, drinking in the warmth of the sunlight. I was glad that I could still walk in the sun; I would miss it terribly if I couldn't.

Coming back to my senses I started to run, I'm not sure where I was going; all I know is that I need to run. Pumping my legs I ran for, I don't know how long. While running I thought about how my life has turned out to be, I have one seriously fucked up messed up life. The love of my life has rejected me after all I have done for him; he is literally worshiping my so called best friend; claiming that she saved his ass. But all she did was bloody plunge the stake into his heart using her Spirit. And now I'm on the run again, with the one and only pain in my ass 'Sparky'.

Never in a million years, would I have thought that Christian would be one to understand me, accept me and be able be there for me in the form of comfort and a friend. I still can't believe that Lissa took Dimitri's side over mine, we were sisters _. Lissa abandoned both me and Christian._

As I was thinking about my messed up life I didn't realise that I had arrived at some busy area populated by humans, I continued walking towards it. Soon I came to a stop in a rather crowded town centre; I pulled my earphones out and took a look around. I checked my watch; I had been running for two hours, I weaved through the crowd, my mind wandering back to Christian _, what if he never wants to see me again?_ The thought brought a searing pain to my heart; I gasped for air, clutching my chest.

I very quickly became sick of the large crowd. Turning around and I speed walked to an alley not too far from where I was. I shivered as the sun hid behind the clouds and popped into the alley. It was empty; I stretched getting rid of the tension in my muscles from all those people, and took in a deep breath. That's when it hit me; a scent; sweet and rancid.

"Blood."

I squeezed my eyes shut, digging my nails into my palms, I felt blood ooze from my wound. I hoped that the pain would stop me from changing, I assumed wrong. My vision sharpened and turned red, I felt my canines elongate from my gums. I flexed my fingers and followed the scent of the blood to its origin. Turning the corner I saw a young man, who seemed to have been stabbed, wounded animal; perfect prey. I shivered at the thought of draining him dry and stalked my kill.

I let out a growl, announcing my presence to the animal. My prey tuned around, when he saw me he tried to run but fell on his hind instead. Snarling and snapping my fangs I pinned my victim in a flash.

"Please..!" he whimpered.

A cold laugh escaped my lips, "I am going to eat you."

A small voice in the back of my head screamed at me saying 'Rose, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

I paid the stupid, irrational voice in my head no heed, I know what I'm going, and this is who I am. A predator.

Grinning I grabbed him by his collar and heaved; revealing his smooth neck. Sinking my teeth into his neck, I lapped the blood that spilled into my mouth; pulling him closer to me. The man's whimpering and struggling stopped altogether soon after.

"Not enough!" I snarled, my hunger not yet quenched.

I stared at my now dead prey, when a thought came to me, leaning down I clamped my jaws around his throat; acting on this thought. I yanked and tore his throat out, I moaned at the feeling of soft, bloody flesh in my mouth. Within minutes I had worked my way through the softest parts of the body, I was no longer hungry. As the red subsided, I came to my senses; I let out a small cry when I saw what I had done.

'Oh no, what have I done?' I ran my hand through my hair, starting to panic, "get a grip Rose! Damit!" I chastised myself.

I quickly stood up, whipping my face with the back of my hand, only to realise that my whole front what covered in blood.

"Holy mother fucking shit!"

I glanced around making sure no one could see me. And then I picked up the body, flinging it over my shoulder and started to run in the direction of the forest. Using my Strigoi speed, I was there in a matter of seconds; I continued to run deeper into the forest. As I ran deeper into the forest I finally stopped when I saw a small ditch-hole kind of thing. I was not sure if i should just dump the body or dispose it and bury it myself. I decided that I should probably try to cover it up. I weight up my Pro's and Con's and decided to dump the body in the ditch and just hide it with a couple of discarded branches. I bowed my head in respect of the life I had just taken; I cannot forgive myself, I just killed a harmless human. _I'm no different than a Strigoi now or am I?_

After burying the body and paying my respects I left the scene making sure that there was no trail was left behind. I arrived at Abe's mansion and went to my straight to room, no one spotted me. Thank God. I really do not want to be seen in the bloody state I am in. I stood in the shower, shaking. I felt bile rise to the back of my throat; falling to my knees I emptied the contents of my stomach. My vision blurred and swayed. Then nothing.

I stirred, noticing the soft sheets I was laying in and not the cold, hard floor of the shower. I quickly sat up and saw Christian sleeping in an armchair across from me, he moved, probably hearing me get up. Christian opened his eyes and started to make his way towards me when he saw me up.

"No, please don't come any closer!" I cried, raising my arm.

Not listening, Christian kept walking to me. I tried to get away from him, only to stumble and fall in the process; I shuffled back only to be stopped by a wall. Hugging my knees I rocked back and forth, tears streaming down my face. I didn't give a fuck that my tears were blood, not anymore. Cristian did not seem to be bothered by it; I guess he just figured that it comes with my new 'abilities'.

"How can you even look at me let alone touch me!" I screamed and struggled as Christian scooped me into an embrace.

I leaned my head on the crook of Christian's neck. I flinched a little noticing the bite marks on his neck. Guilt consumed me, I felt worse and started to sob again.

"It's alright Rose, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Christian noticed me flinch.

Smoothing my hair way from my face, Christian murmured soothing words into my ear. Lulling me back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**RosePOV:**

It's been over five months since, 'the incident' and so far, nothing. Since then I haven't gone on any killing rampages, Christian and I have been working on trying to subdue my Strigoi nature and more importantly; how. _How did I turn into this-this monster? How is it even possible, I've never been turned!_

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I missed a punch directed at my stomach, I gasped for air after impact; winded.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Christian grabbed my shoulder, "you right?" concern swirled in his eyes.

"No, no I'm A-OK." I said, doubled over.

After I forcefully fed off Christian, he's been training with me, Sparky was a quick study. Despite only five months of severe training, Christian could very well take on a Strigoi by himself and live to tell the tale. In fact, every second night or so we went hunting, the Strigoi population here was huge considering that the Moroi population here was almost non-existent. Christian decided to do a couple of experiments on me, _(yay)_ to determine whether or not I need human or Moroi blood as sustenance, so far all we have is if I don't feed of Strigoi I'll go after anything with a heartbeat. I still had nightmares of when I…killed that human, sometimes I would go to the place I dumped him, the guilt never subsided it just settled at the pit of my stomach; churning every now and again.

Once I caught my breath, I punched Christian lightly on the shoulder.

"Common Firecrotch we should probably get ready for _college_." I cringed at the thought of going to college.

Laughing we went to get ourselves ready. I had always thought that Christian would hate me for what I had done, to him and the human but he forgave me far quicker than I had; I'm still trying to forgive myself but sometimes it's all I can see when I look at Christian and it hurts. We became so much closer and with all the hunting we've been doing we really have something, you know? Something special and more precious than what I ever had with Lissa or Dimitri.

After a quick shower and throwing on the first things I touched I stuffed my text books into a backpack and skipped downstairs only to find Christian already ready to go.

"It's light out Chrissy-" I when to the cupboard and pulled out a mug, "-just give me a sec."

I unsheathed my stake and dug the blade deep into my wrist, blood oozed out and filled the mug. Passing the mug to Christian I licked my wound, the flesh closed up and I was good as new. Superfast healing only happened very recently when I was jumped by a bunch of Strigoi I had broken my arm, Christian popped the bone back into place and mere seconds later the brake had healed up leaving no evidence that I even broke my arm in the first place.

I passed Christian a tissue to wipe any excess blood from his lips, a couple of weeks after I'd used Christian as my personal buffet his feeder, who would come around every few days, never came in the end he had to feed off of me, we soon found out that my blood increased Christian's tolerance to sunlight, it no longer make him weak. Now every time we go out when its light outside Christian drinks my blood.

"I'll meet you in the car." I said as I rinsed the cup.

"Okay!" Christian yelled back, already making his way to the car.

Our car was a metallic black Camaro Z/28, I chose it, nothing too flashy but I was not about to buy some metal box, no fucking way. Getting in Christian drove us to Sheephorn College, _I know lamest name ever._ In order to protect Christian, not only from Strigoi but from any humans, we shared every class together, which, mind you totally sucks. Most of Christian's classes where business and commerce but me being me, I just copied all his work and made do with what I got for exams and such.

"Sooo, Chrissy how's shit going with you and that chic? Oh what's her name again? Ah! Angelica?" I gave Christian a sly grin.

"Nothing, we're just friends!" Christian blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah, _just friends_ huh? Well whatever you say Pyro." I laughed at him, I was glad that he was finally able to move on and after what Lissa had done to him, and God knows he needs it. I frowned when jealousy churned in my gut, I quickly suppressed it, confused as to where the hell it even came from.

Within fifteen minutes we had already arrived, getting out I waved to some of our friends. It felt good, in a way, to have new friends, new scenery and nothing to tie us to our old lives, apart from each other of course but there would always be something or someone who reminded me of Dimitri, no matter how hard I tried to forget.

"Hey! Afaa!" (AN: Afaa is pronounced Ay-fa, it means warrior and it's Celtic in origin) a tall, thin woman came running towards us, she had black hair in a pixie cut, and she was very beautiful.

"Hey there Kelsie, what's up?" I smiled and waved.

"There's a party on tonight at Shadow's Peak, you know the cliff thingy in the woods?" Kelsie fingered her earing, cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Kaiden, you wanna go?" I turned to Christian, using his fake name.

"I dunno, I guess we can." Christian shrugged.

Same, old unsocial Chrissy, I grinned at him.

"Common, Pyro let us venture out into this vastness of so called ' _college.'"_ I shot Kelsie a smile and pulled Christian to class.

We arrived at the lecture theatre ten minutes earlier than everyone else, we took our seats in the middle section; soon students started to file into class. I sat doodling in my workbook, not listening to our professor, he was going on about something to do with some company or some crap like that, honestly though I wasn't even paying attention.

Forty minutes into the class, my jaw began to throb. I closed my eyes, clenched my fists and began to take in deep breaths.

"Hey, you right?" Christian nudged me, whispering.

"It's happening again." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh shit!" Christian tensed beside me.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, just in case anything happens." I began to gather my stuff when I heard Christian do the same thing. Together we dashed out of the theatre and headed to the nearest bathroom.

I barged into a disable person's bathroom and locked the door behind me. I paced, trying to shake off the change; Christian sat on the toilet seat beside me.

"Rose..." Christian began.

"I know, I know just let me try and calm down myself, OK?" I pleaded with him.

Nodding his head Christian continued to wait. My throat burned, after a few more minutes I tuned to Christian.

"Okay, I'm ready." I rolled my shoulders back and took a step toward him.

Christian sat there ready for me, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Electricity buzzed between us; there was something about the way we looked at each other; the way we acted, that was almost animalistic. We both knew what was to come; we would devour each other, become a part of one another, my toes curled and I whimpered as my insides twisted and turned. Christian stood before me, shirtless and in all his glory, my back arched; I yearned for him. For all of him. I took a step forward, my hips swaying, and pressed my chest up against his. I could feel his warmth radiating, hear his heart racing under his skin. _I want him._ I slid my fingers along his chest, licking my lips when I felt him shiver under my hands, our breathing became laboured. Hooking my arms around Christian's neck, I brought his face closer to mine; trailing butterfly kisses across his jaw and down his neck, I traced my tongue along his white skin. My lips hovered above his neck before; I felt my fangs shot out from my gums and pierced his flesh. Christian moaned softly, digging his nails into my hips, blood pooled into my mouth; as soon as it hit my taste buds I groaned into Christian's neck, sucking harder. In an instant I had Christian pressed up against the wall, my body moulding to his own, Christian's hands roamed my body, grinding his hardening shaft against me. I pulled away, panting and aroused by our interaction. I looked at Christian, his eyes were dark with lust, and I couldn't look away. Running his hand through my hair, Christian leaned toward me; I didn't resist. I would have let Christian do whatever he wanted to me but I noticed cuts raked against his chest; I must have dug my claws in too deep.

"Let me heal you, Christian." I said softly.

"Okay." Christian's voice was low and gruff, making me weak in my knees.

I bit into my wrist and rubbed the blood into Christian's wounds, gently massaging the blood inside the cuts. I watched the skin on Christian's chest restore, leaning down I licked the remaining blood off of his chest; Christian tugged at my hair, hard.

"There all done, you're good as new now." I stepped away from him, not trusting myself.

Smirking Christian picked up his shirt and dressed himself, turning around I inspected my face in the mirror making sure I had no blood all over me. Once we looked respectable Christian and I stepped outside, "I'm going to run home okay? Be careful." I started to run, not waiting for an answer. _What the fuck was that? What the hell did we just do? I swear we practically had like, blood sex or some shit!_ My mind raced at the 'interesting', to say the least, turn of events. I did not want things to be awkward between us; I don't think I'll be able to handle that. I pumped my legs harder willing myself to go faster, within an few minutes I was home, storming into our house I headed straight to the gym throwing my bag down I took of my shirt and shoes and they followed my backpack. I was confused, I didn't know what I was feeling and lastly I was scared. I was scared of the unknown, of what happened between Christian and I, I mean I've fed from him before on several emergencies but it was never like this, not like what just happened. This was heated, sensual; it was something more.

I came at the punching bag harder and faster, not caring what it did to my body. I had to know, no I _needed_ to know what happened, I was losing my mind over it. _What if he thought nothing of it? What if I was the only one who felt it; the fire and heat burning in me when we touched?_ I hoped, prayed that Christian would offer some kind of explanation, maybe it was one of those fire tricks he can do. I was so absorbed in my ranting thoughts; I didn't hear Christian come in.

"Dude, chill you're going to destroy that punching bag. I mean what did it ever do to you?" he chuckled at his own joke, seeing him so relaxed and carefree; I couldn't help but laugh with him.

We decided that our time would be better spent lousing around on the couch and watching horror movies all night instead if hunting or going to that bonfire Kelsie invited us to.

The next morning things where back to normal, it was a Saturday, the sun was shining and there was no trace of the slight awkwardness that was between us last night. Part of me was relieved that nothing was different now but another part of me wanted him to kick and scream and say that he felt it, that it meant something to him. I sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast that Christian made; oh did I ever mention that Christian was the most _amazing_ cook in the world? No? Well Christian is a fantastic cook, like absolutely fabulous.

"Hey Firefly! Pass me my coffee will ya?" I reached my hand out so he could pass it too me, I was too enthralled by the newspaper article I was reading to look up or grab it myself. I heard the cup slide in my direction; I caught it and brought it to my lips.

"Thanks, Firecrotch. Check this out; 'Several bodies have been discovered in Sheephorn, Utah. The individuals where found in the woods; mauled and brutally butchered. Local police are treating it as a homicide but so far there are no leads or suspects.'" I read Christian a chunk of the article.

"You reckon its Strigoi?" I asked looking up at him, only to find him staring at me wide eyed.

"Chill, I don't get why you're so worked up about it, we've seen way worse." I raised my eyebrows at him, since I _still_ haven't learnt how to raise only one.

"Rose, I never gave you the cup." Christian stared.

"What do you mean, it's in my hands, and you gave it to me." Scoffing I waved my cup, showing him that it was in my hand. "You lost your mind or some shit?"

"No Rose, listen! You asked me to pass the cup and I was just about to grab it when bam! It moved and slid right into your hand!" Christian was flailing his arms about.

"That my friend is impossible, I think you're seeing things." I pointed out.

"Rose I'm bloody telling you I know what I saw! And besides with you nothing is impossible" Christian yelled at me, exasperated.

I stood suddenly sending the chair I was sitting on sliding across the kitchen. Anger filled me but before I could act on it flames erupted from my clenched fists.


	8. Chapter 8

**AdrianPOV:**

"It won't work Lissa! It hasn't worked for the last year! What the hell makes you think it will work this time? She's gone Lissa, she doesn't want to be found and I'm guessing that neither does Christian." I tried to make Lissa understand, that I couldn't reach Rose; she was blocking me.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to be found, I'm her best friend, and Christian is my one true love!" Lissa was, once again beyond angry.

Darkness seeped into her aura, making her angry for no particular reason; it make her crazy.

"How dare she, after everything I've done for her, I bought her back from the dead, I accepted her in my family, and this is the way she repays me? She stole _my_ Christian away from me!" Lissa paced around my court dorm.

I drained my glass of Jack and poured myself another, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Lissa, it's been over a year since Rose and Christian left, I haven't been able to dream walk either of them. They do not want to be found, and besides they had a good reason to leave too, after the way you pushed them away." I growled, lighting a cigarette. I knew why they left but Lissa was becoming too selfish and self-centred to realise it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she turned and glared at me.

"You turned your back on both Rose and Christian after you brought cradle-robber over here back from being Strigoi!" I pointed at Belikov, who stood against the wall guardian mask in place, I was seething by now.

"Don't you dare speak to Vasilisa that way Ivashkov, you have no right!" anger flashed across Dimitri's face.

"You both don't deserve her, I'm glad that she left both of you! Now get out of my apartment!" I pointed to my door, "get out!" I screamed at them.

Lissa scurried out, shocked. Once they both left I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted from the conversation. Closing my eyes I, once again, tried to reach Rose, I pictured her aura, searching for it in the dark void that I'd entered. I felt Rose long before I even saw her aura, knowing what I would see, I shuddered. In the last year Rose's aura and essence has changed so much and I don't' know why; sometimes her aura is pitch black, it was almost like the darkness is controlling her, trying to take over and the power she emitted knocked the breath out of me, every time. Though other times, it's a bright, shimmering gold, it outshone any Spirit user I've ever seen; it was almost blinding.

I don't' know what is going on with her, I never worried too much because I had faith, I knew she could take care of herself. That all vanished when Lissa had her first encounter with Rose's darkness.

***** _FLASHBACK_ *****

 _Lissa and I were walking to a Court meeting about lowering the Dhampir graduation age to 16, she was having one of her normal mood swings, ever since Rose and Christian left Lissa has been going mad, not literally but she's pretty close. Lissa was chatting away merrily, excited at the prospect of speaking on behalf of the Dhampir's; I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying when all of a sudden Lissa grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my skin._

" _Lissa stop you're hurting me!" I tried to pry her hands off of me, with no avail._

" _Adrian, it hurts…" Lissa's voice was barely audible. That's when I noticed her eyes, they were no longer a pale green; they were so black I couldn't tell apart her pupils from her irises._

" _Lissa your eyes!" I tilted her chin up to get a better look._

 _Without warning Lissa let out a croaky scream, clawing at her throat. Panicking, I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary, Lissa thrashed and screamed in my arms, dread filled me; I had no idea what was wrong with her. I couldn't help her._

" _Someone! Help me!" I yelled upon barging into the infirmary, tall Moroi doctor came running in, ordering me to lay Lissa on the bed. The Doctor tried to do some tests but it was proving impossible with Lissa's thrashing and screaming; in the end several nurses had to come in a tie her down. I tried to sit down and wait for her to calm down but I couldn't sit still, I was determined to figure out what was wrong with Lissa, I was positive that the answers would lie in her aura. Sitting back down I let my walls down, my heart stopped at what I saw; darkness filled her aura but it was like it was alive, twisting and turning its way around Lissa's body. I continued to watch in fascination, when Lissa began to seize up, her body writhed. I reached out to comfort Lissa but as my hand got close a wisp of darkness extended itself and wrapped itself around my wrist, coiling like a snake and crushed my wrist; I was in too much shock at the fast that Lissa's aura could detach itself and become a physical concept to feel any pain._

 _The darkness, letting me go, wound its way around Lissa, I stumbled back and watched as the shadows forced their way into Lissa's mouth; chocking her. I couldn't breathe, I was frozen; all I could was watch as the darkness ate away at Lissa before completely disappearing into her, not a second later Lissa stopped struggling and became still. It was only then did I feel the pain radiating through my body, I gasped and called for the Doctor once again. Stars scattered my vision, the walls bent and twisted as I crumpled to the ground; black surrounded me._

 _*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

I took a swing of Jack, wincing slightly as it burned my throat. Ever since that accident it's been happening frequently, Lissa and I spent months on end researching, trying to find answers but so far; nothing. Not even something that sounded anything close to what happened to Lissa and what I had witnessed. We both knew it had something to do with Rose though, neither of us were sure how but it defiantly involved her. Our suspicions were confirmed when Lissa said that after every incident she couldn't feel Rose through the bond, it was almost like she was dead but not at the same time. I never really understood what Lissa meant by that, then again I can't understand a thing she says lately, chuckling to myself I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the new chapter, hope you like. Oh don't forget to comment ;P**

 **Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is most likely not my work :D**

 **RosePOV:**

"Stop it Firecrotch you're going to burn all my hair off!" I yelled at Christian who was coming at me with fireballs nonstop.

"Oooh is the legendary Rose Hathaway scared of a little fire?" Christian grinned at me as he launched a fireball at my face. I tried to deflect it and failed. Again.

"Why can't I do this?" I screamed in frustration, trowing my hands in the air.

"Hey you can't always be kick-ass!" Christian laughed.

"Hey…are you still…you know, in love with Lissa?" I asked cautiously.

Christian froze, "Why would you say that?" his voice was stiff.

"Well your new girlfriend Angelica, who I by the way totally don't approve of, she looks like Lissa, they're like identical. Except for the fact the Angelica isn't a vampire and not as tall as Lissa." I pointed out accusingly.

"What no, they're nothing alike; I mean Angelica is nice..." Christian trailed off.

"You didn't answer my question Sparky, do you still love her?" I fingered the draw strings in my pants.

My question was met with silence.

"No. I don't." his voice was soft.

My head snapped up and I stared at Christian.

"How, she was your soul mate. How did you stop loving her?" I pleaded. I needed to know.

"I don't know, I just stopped, I realised that someone better would come along, and that Lissa wasn't my soul mate." Christian explained to me.

"So it just goes away?" I didn't understand how love like theirs just vanished.

"Eventually." Christian's tone was final.

Scowling I focused my thoughts on creating my own fireball, heat spread through my body; gathering at the tips of my fingers. I inhaled and felt power surge in me as fire erupted from my open palm. The gym crackled with electricity, euphoria took over. I was giddy with excitement, the fireball grew double in size as I pushed more of my magic and energy into the ball of fire.

"I did it! Did you see that, that was fucking awesome!" I squealed and jumped Christian, hugging him tight. Laughing, Christian spun me around; just as excited as I was.

"Now we will be unstoppable, nothing and no one will be able to destroy us." I said breathless, now that I could control the elements; use magic, no one could hurt Christian and I. We would finally be safe. I giggled out loud; darkness clouded the edges of my consciousness.

"Easy there Rosie, no need to get carried away." Christian chuckled at me, taking my arm and steering me to my room.

 **ChristianPOV:**

I sighed as I lay Rose down in her bed, trying to calm her ranting down. I watched her for a few seconds, sighing again at her black eyes, goofy smile and crazed expression. Rose looked high. It's been happening a lot since Rose started to show signs of being able to wield magic; darkness got the best of her sometimes, it was worse than Lissa. Rose was pretty slow at developing her power, finding it. At times, too overwhelming and she'd go all evil-Strigoi-killer-vamp, feeding seemed to make the darkness go away even if it's only temporary; it helps.

It has been over a year since we ran away, at first I thought that I would regret this decision for the rest of my life but soon I realised that it was the best decision that I've ever made. My thoughts went back to Rose, I know we never really go along but it's different now, Rose is truly something different. My heart hammered in my chest at the memories that Rose and I had made since coming to this place. For the first time in a very long time I was really and truly happy, no snobby royals, no rumours and no drama. I smiled to myself, thinking of Rose, she's been on my mind a lot lately, with everything going on; her developing powers, the hunger and now darkness I just want to help her but I don't know how. Worst of all; she's still hurting, Rose tries to hide it from me but I can always tell, anger boils my blood, I shake; _bloody Lissa and Dimitri, damn them for what they have done to Rose_. I would never treat Rose the way Dimitri treated her, she deserved better than that cradle-robber. I froze, confused as to where that thought had come from, shrugging I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Collapsing onto our couch I put on a movie and started to watch, half way through the movie I was starved, I groaned when I remembered that the feeder only comes tomorrow morning. Sighing I threw my head back and rested my eyes, letting my mind wander; a memory began to play in my mind, I shivered in anticipation of the images flicking at the back of my eyes. It was a memory that I constantly replayed, dreamed about and couldn't shake off the feelings and confusion that I was left with once it finished playing. Rose feeding off of me, it was that time when we ran out of class because Rose started to change and I had offered myself to her. The way Rose looked at me that day, touched me; I trembled at the memory. I had never experienced anything like it, it was enticing, sensual; I've never felt such ecstasy as when she ravished me. I moaned softly at the memory of her seductive smirk, Rose was intoxicating. My arousal grew as I remembered the feeling of Rose's fangs deep in my flesh, her curvaceous body against mine and the way her nails dug into my pale skin; drawing blood.

"Are you masturbating?" an amused voice cut me from my daydreams.

I almost jumped out of my skin in fright, I turned to face Rose frowning.

"No, I'm just really hungry." I told her half of the truth.

"You sure? You were practically having sex with the couch, thrusting about and moaning rather loudly." Rose snickered at me, mocking me.

"Oh Rosie, you're just jealous that I'm fucking the couch and not you." I smirked, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes, making her way to the fridge where she pulled out last night's leftover pasta. I breathed a sigh of relief, when Rose tuned her back on me.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I still stink from training." I announced waking to my room.

I turned on the shower full blast and cold, hoping the freezing water would clear my head, I have no idea what's happening to me. For the first time since _'that night'_ I found myself admitting that I'm really, totally and fully head over heels in lust with Rose Hathaway. Ha

 **Ha! bet ya'll didn't think that would happen ;P**

 **Thanks for reading and for that comment/reveiw you're writing right now ;P *smirks***


End file.
